Jay (Descendants)
Jay is a major character in the Disney film, Descendants, played by Booboo Stewart. He is the son of Jafar. He is handsome, puckish and mischievous. Being athletic, Jay provides the 'brawn' when he and his friends were invited to Auradon Prep. He is a thief, a con man, a handsome, quick-witted boy with charm to spare, whose lies are as beautiful and silvery as his eyes. Background He has a penchant for stealing things, which kept him busy at home on the Isle of the Lost. In Auradon, he puts his athleticism to good use as a star player on the tourney team. Through tourney, he is exposed to teamwork for the first time and helps the other villain kids understand its value in executing their plan. Personality Jay is a sneaky, confident, and handsome guy. Jay was raised to believe that he must get everything and to forget others as well. He's vengeful like Mal and he's athletic. As the son of Jafar, Jay wants to gain his father's respect by stealing the 'big prize'. He isn't fond with how friendship works. Jay has always charm his way to get what he wants back on the Isle. Like the others, Jay was never shown affection by his parent so, when he tries out for the tourney team and makes it, he gets a chance to see what's it like to be a part of something as special. He's shown to have kleptomaniac tendencies, as he often steals objects on the fly. Physical Appearance Jay is described as a boy with long dark hair, who's muscular. He has dark chocolate eyes, that could charm anyone especially the girls. He wears a jacket and blue jeans and has a red cap on his head. Gallery Trivia *In the novel, Descendants: Isle of the Lost, it is mentioned that Jay has a cousin named Jade. *His father taught him "whoever has the most gold makes the rules" - and "there's no "team" in I". *His favorite class in Dragon Hall was Enrichment, as it taught the skills needed for thievery. *Unlike his friends, Jay doesn't even have a bed (mattress in Carlos' case) to sleep on. He sleeps on a rug underneath a shelf in his father's shop, which holds heavy televisions. He's quite lucky to have avoided being crushed to death. *His father depends on him to stock their store by stealing from everyone on the island; from there, Jafar sells their stuff back. *It is also mentioned that he attended Dragon Hall (an evil high school), and has two pet eel sidekicks named Lagan and Derelict. In the present day, they had gotten very large. *In the 'Disney Descendants Yearbook', it's revealed that Jay's 'Secret Wish' is for his father to become a very successful businessman and never have to work again, while his 'Not-so-secret Wish' is to be on a winning tourney team *It is also revealed that he wants to be a professional tourney player(and then coach) when he grows up. *His favorite class is 'Basic Chivalry' because of the ladies Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Character stubs Category:Descendants characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Students Category:Middle Eastern Characters Category:Thieves Category:Characters in video games Category:Singing Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral Characters